


A Time-Turner Puppybooks

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: A little HC that I made up for someone that wanted these three with a time turner. shrugs.





	A Time-Turner Puppybooks

A Time Turner PuppyBooks HC

Hermione, Sirius and Remus all live together in Grimmauld Place. They have a happy relationship going for about three years. Sirius decided to look through Hermione’s desk for something to write with. He really liked her ball point pens. Remus happened to be walking by the study and heard something and he opened the door to see Sirius pull something out of her desk. “SIRIUS!” cried Remus. “What are you doing in her desk? You know that she doesn’t like it when you do that.”

“But Remus, I love those pens of hers. I wanted another one,” whined Sirius. 

Remus shook his head and realized what Sirius was holding. “Hm… I thought she turned that back in after third year,” replied Remus as he looked at the necklace that has an hourglass attached to it on the end. “Plus I thought she gave you a whole pack of them the other day.”

Sirius looked sheepish, “I tried to use them in my Paddy form and broke them all.” 

“Seriously?” asked Remus while shaking his head.

“I am Siriusly,” smirked Sirius. His smirk got wiped off with Remus’s glare. “So… um… am I right to think that this is a time-turner?” Remus nodded. “Interesting so that is what they look like.” Sirius’s eyes brightened. “You mean to tell me that she and Harry used this to save me from the Dementors that year?”

“Yes, Sirius, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t go snooping in my desk drawers,” said Hermione with a stern look as she walked over to the desk. “Please give it to me.” Sirius carefully gave it to her.

“Hermione?” asked Remus. He waited to gain her eye contact before asking his question. “Why do you still have it?”

“I… uh. Well, Remus. I can’t tell you,” said Hermione. 

Her two men look at each other and smiled as they walked closer to her. Remus stood behind her and Sirius stood in front of her. “Oh come now, Hermione,” said Sirius. “You know that you can tell us.”

“No. I can’t. You know that I can’t, Remus,” said Hermione. 

Hermione struggled to get out of their hold. As they shifted, the three of them tripped on the corner of the desk. They all go crashing down on the hardwood floors and they all heard a ‘tink’. They look into each other’s eyes in shock when they realize that they are moving back into time.


End file.
